Ginger vs Freddy
by The Threat
Summary: Oneshot in which Ginger meets the man of our dreams.


Disclaimer: "Ginger Snaps" is owned by Lionsgate and "A Nightmare On Elm Street" is owned by New Line Cinema.

* * *

A girl, dressed in dark gothic clothes, was walking through an old and abandoned factory. Despite its age though, all machinery appeared to be have remained operational, on top of that the whole area appeared to emanate some sort of red glow. She had no idea of where she was, nor of how she got here. None of that mattered to her, for she believed that if there is a way in, there most certainly has to be a way out.

She kept walking, the tapping of her shoes echoing throughout the area. This way, she thought she heard something, but wasn't sure at first. She stopped walking, so she could listen more carefully. She heard a voice, a deep dark voice, whispering.

"Gin...gerrrrrr..." it said.

Whoever got her here obviously knew her name. The girl, or Ginger, looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She couldn't find it. She sighed. She turned around, only to see that whoever spoke to her, only just found her instead.

"I'm right here!" he exclaimed, as he had readied his hand, which had long nails, to slash her.

Ginger looked at the guy, but appeared unimpressed by his appearance. The man in question looked completely burned, wore a green-and-red striped sweater, an ugly brown hat, and his nails were really razorblades attached to a glove he wore. Unlike Ginger, he appeared confused.

"Don't I know you?" the man asked.

"You know my name, so you tell me." Ginger replied, arrogantly.

A grin appeared on the man's face. He decided to not be held back any longer. He swayed with his hand and cut her by her bust. Ginger fell down. Once she was down, the man decided to pick her up again.

"Come to Freddy." he hissed.

As she got up, the man, or Freddy, noticed there was this change in appearance from her. Her eyes appeared to have formed into a strange shape, and some of her hair seemed to have taken on a whitish color.

"Here I am..." she whispered, "... Freddy."

She punched him in the stomach, and he flew away. Taken by this sudden burst of energy she couldn't have, Freddy was a little startled at first.

"You call those nails?" Ginger sounded amused, as she raised the hand she just used to punch him, showing off her own unnaturally sharp nails.

Freddy hadn't noticed she had those before, but he didn't mind. He snickered: "Like that's supposed to scare me!"

Somehow, he jumped to her, in such a way it nearly looked as though he flew at her. He tried another go at her with his glove, but she dodged the attack. She grabbed his arm, trying some kind of an attack. But Freddy started flying around in circles, causing Ginger to spin around. She eventually let go of him, which was a mistake, for this got her to fall down again. Once she was down, Freddy stopped flying around and placed himself right next to a boiler machine.

"Eat this!" he exclaimed, after which the machine shifted into some kind of a van, about to drive over Ginger.

Ginger, who was already trying to get up, had noticed the van coming to her. She jumped away just in time, so the van crashed into the wall behind her. Once it got into the wall, Ginger turned her head to look at Freddy.

"Nice try." she growled.

Freddy was surprised to see her. Somehow, her face appeared more grotesque than it did earlier, the rest of her body's muscles seemed to have changed to, for a small girl, unusual shapes and sizes, and all of her hair has turned white. Freddy had no idea what was happening to her. He shrugged it off and attacked her. He tried to slash her with his hand, multiple times, but Ginger dodged every one of his attacks. With each attempt she did, in turn, to attack Freddy, she seemed to act more like a wolf than anything else. At some point, she grabbed him by his sweater and threw him against the wall next to them. Despite this powerful blow, Freddy didn't seem to need any time to recover from this, so he could easily smack Ginger in her face, causing her to fall down again.

"How's that for a nice try, bitch." Freddy laughed.

That's when something else happened. Her body seemed to be shaking, as if it were going through some kind of seizures. Somehow, Freddy didn't understand why, but she seemed to be growing bigger every second. All he could think of doing was putting Ginger out of her misery. He laughed evilly, as he shoved his nails into Ginger's belly, and thereby killing her.

The thing with the human body is that it remembers things you may have forgotten. In other words, you may have fallen and broken a bone. That bone may heal, but also if a similar event occurs the bone won't break that easily anymore. Here, Freddy had stabbed Ginger exactly there where her younger sister had stabbed her before. Therefor, what Freddy did to her should have killed her, but because she has been stabbed there before she's not that sensitive to blades anymore. Obviously, Freddy didn't know that. Ginger, on the other hand, she remembered how her sister had stabbed her there. Thereby, in her mind, still groggy from her transformation, she saw her sister's face on Freddy's. This enraged her in such a way, she found some kind of second wind. She didn't wait to fully transform anymore, and instead she jumped onto Freddy, trying to eat him.

"What the..." Freddy had never expected something like this to happen, and for the first time, he experienced fear, even when in the dream world, "Wake up, you bitch! Wake up!"

Suddenly, the world around Freddy had changed. He wasn't in his boiler room anymore. Wherever he was, it looked a lot like a cave. He figured he must be wherever it was that Ginger was sleeping, but that still didn't answer his question.

"What is this place?" he muttered.

Suddenly, he heard some kind of a growl. He turned to look, but he saw nothing but darkness. Whatever made that growl, it's somewhere in that darkness. He didn't show any fear, as he kept his hand at the ready and shouted: "Come on! Bring it!"

It did exactly that. It jumped out of the darkness and right onto him. It looked like a huge white wolf, and was ready to devour Freddy at any time. Freddy tried to stop it by poking it in the eyes with his nails, but it had already pressed it's paws on his hands, immobilising him. It bit on his head, held it with it's teeth for a few seconds, then ripped it off. Rather than devouring the severed head though, it crunched on it, until it were bitten into tiny little pieces.


End file.
